Love Triangle
by setyourzapperztopew
Summary: All Harry and Luna want is to be together, forever. But will Ginny let them?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Harry," said a dreamy voice behind him. He turned, and there stood a girl with long, white –blonde hair that Harry imagined was a soft as a cloud. The girl was dressed rather oddly – black converse high tops, striped stockings, a denim skirt, and a black shirt with "DFTBA" on it, whatever that meant.

"Hey, Luna!" Harry smiled broadly at the sight of his friend. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was good," she said, her voice high and soft. "Father and I went on a month-long search for nargles. We almost found one, too, but it got away."

"Oh, that's too bad," Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Next time."

She smiled and nodded. "How was yours?"

"Same old, same old. I'm meeting Ron and Hermione at Eeylops in an hour." Then, on impulse, he added, "Want to come?"

"I'd love to," she answered, giving Harry a shy smile.

They went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, then sat in front of Eeylops, Harry licking a huge icecream cone with raspberry sauce and walnuts, and Luna eating a strawberry cheesecake ice cream in a cup.

Half an hour after they had arrived at Eeylops Owl Emporium, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny showed up. Hermione and Ginny both hugged Harry, then Luna, and Ron clapped him on the back. "Good to see you again, mate," he said.

They set off down the street toward Gringotts, Ron and Hermione filling him in about everything that had happened over the summer as Ginny and Luna talked excitedly about their upcoming OWLs and how much fun their year was going to be.

They spent the rest of the day together, but after a nourishing meal in the Leaky Cauldron, Luna went back to her house, while Harry went with Hermione and the Weasleys back to the Burrow.

Harry hugged Luna goodbye, and as he did, he felt her slip a note into his jacket pocket

_11:00 tomorrow. Charms corridor._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh gosh guys I'm such a horrible person this should've been uploaded weeks ago, but I've been busy with school and finals and I somehow ended up with a social life and have been with friends a ton this summer but here it is! I know it's way short but I needed to introduce Ginny's feelings and I needed to kind of show what happened between Diagon Alley and the Midnight Meeting oooohh :P Yeah so here we go!

* * *

><p>It had been great to see Luna again, Ginny thought. She had missed her old friend. And Harry, too. There was just one thing that bothered her – the way Harry and Luna were acting around each other. She knew they were friends, but recently they had been acting like more than friends, and it bothered her. She had liked Harry since that first day when Harry had arrived by flying car. True, she had dated other people, but she had always loved Harry. Always.<p>

Now, sitting on the train, she looked at them, sitting opposite each other, talking and laughing, absorbed in conversation.

She scooted closer to Harry, and joined in their conversation. "-new professor," Harry was saying. "Slughorn. He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course."

"I wonder if he'll be any good," Luna said.

"He's gotta be better than Umbridge," Ginny added.

"_Anyone_ would be better than that old hag," Harry said, laughing.

Ginny smiled, pleased that she had made him laugh. "True," she agreed.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly. Hermione and Ron joined them around one, and they all talked and laughed as the light outside the train slowly faded. Before they knew it, the train was slowing, and they were pulling into Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were leading the throng of students to the carriages, Hermione being bossy and Ron just tagging along. Hagrid was yelling, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years, follow me!" And then they were on the thestral-pulled carriages, on their way up the familiar pathway to the school.

Ginny was glad when her friend waved goodbye and went to join the Ravenclaw table. She would have Harry to herself now.

Back in her dorm after the feast, Ginny lay in bed staring up at the curtains. She had a plan. She and Harry would be together before the year was over. Somehow, she had to convince Luna to not go out with Harry. She had to convince Harry that he shouldn't be with Luna. And then, she had to get with Harry.

She would try out for Quidditch. Harry had been made captain, so she'd get to be around him more. Maybe he'd fall for her instead of Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoa guys it's been over a year since I've updated this…I'm so sorry! I don't really have an excuse except I didn't feel like it, but here's chapter three, hope you enjoy! _

_If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, now would I?_

* * *

><p>Harry checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time that night. As was the way of the universe, the minutes were passing slower than normal, because he was excited, so excited, for his eleven o'clock meeting with Luna.<p>

He had known her for a year now, and with each passing day they became better and better friends. In fact, over the summer, he had started to see her as something…more. They had kept in touch, sending each other two or three owls a week. It was around mid-July when he realized that maybe he liked Luna as more than a friend. The note she had slipped him made it seem like maybe she felt the same way.

Finally, _finally_, the blinking numbers on his watch read 10:55. Quietly, he slipped out of his bed and grabbed the invisibility cloak sitting on his bedside table. After first glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he flung it over his head, shoved his wand into his pocket, grabbed a blank piece of parchment, and made his way down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping the piece of parchment with his wand. It came to life, revealing a map of the whole school and its occupants. Everyone was in their beds, save for Mrs. Norris, who was prowling the dungeons, far away from where he was headed.

The castle was silent as he made his way through the corridors and down the moving staircases. He had missed this place – his only true home. The only thing that had kept him from going crazy the whole summer were the letters from Luna – and Ron and Hermione of course.

In his excitement, he was moving quickly, and made it to the charms corridor in four minutes. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, he whispered "Mischief managed," tucked the map into his pocket, and removed his cloak.

When his watch hit 11:00, a figure came around the corner. She was dressed in blue and bronze pajamas and was barefoot. She smiled when she saw him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Hello Luna."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys, I've been having some major computer troubles…but here's chapter four :)_

_If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this_

* * *

><p>Luna's excitement built as she slipped through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was amazing to be back in the castle once more, but what was even more amazing was that she was back with her friends – especially Harry. Harry was the one she was looking forward the most to seeing.<p>

She had had an amazing summer with her father, hunting for nargles, but the whole time she was gone, she was missing Harry. She was a little different, but she was okay with it. She liked being different. The only downside to that was other kids thought she was strange, and didn't want to be around her. Harry was different. At first, he had been wary of her, but over time, he had gotten to know her, and they became close friends. In fact, they had spent the summer writing to each other.

And now he was finally here, not 10 meters away.

She rounded the corner and there he was. Jet black hair still as messy as always, bright green eyes lighting up when they took her in. True, she had seen him just the other day in Diagon Alley, but that was different. There, they were surrounded by people. Here, they were not.

Her face broke into a grin, which he quickly returned. "Hello Luna," he said.

"Harry!" she whisper-yelled, and then she was running toward him, feet silent on the stone floor, and he was opening his arms and she was in them and all was right with the world. All that mattered was that his arms were around her and her head was on his shoulder and she felt safe.

He pulled back from the hug and met her eyes. "I've missed you," he whispered, his hand running through her hair.

"I missed you too," she said, and then they were kissing. Kissing without a worry in the world. She was so ecstatic, nothing else crossed her mind. That is, until they heard footsteps shuffling around the corner and a voice yelling, "Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"


End file.
